La historia que solo nosotros conocemos
by RousleePeters- KotomiSchiffer
Summary: Después de unas vacaiones regrese! *A nadie le importaD:* Es una adaptación de una historia que escribi, es AU, disfruten. ICHIHME 3 "Acercándome hacia a ti. Me estas empujando y acercándome a ti. Pero no sé lo que quiero. Pero sé que no eres tú." "Lo gún tipo de magia. Hipnótica. Me dejas sin aliento.Odio esto. No eres el que yo creía. Y Dios como mi testigo."


**Prólogo**

_-Papá, me gusta mucho tu chaqueta... ¿Cuándo este en el ejército me darán una, como esta?_

_-Pequeña, te la obsequio. No quiero que estés en el ejército. Te quiero a salvo. Puedes tener la mía, lo que me pertenece te pertenece a ti. Eres mi más precioso regalo, Orihime. _

Corrió descalza a hacia su armario. Probaba sus saladas lágrimas mientras buscaba la chaqueta de su padre en el armario. Encontró la enorme chaqueta. Tenía el aroma de su padre. La abrazo a su cuerpo. Y deseo que su padre fuera quien la pusiera en sus hombros. Y le diera un beso y su barba le hiciera cosquillas en la mejilla. Busco un pequeño lugar en el armario para poder sentarme mientras deseaba que lo que sintiera su corazón se volviera realidad. La chaqueta le quedaba enorme. Su corazón ya estaba roto. Se rompió el día en que su padre se había ido de su lado para siempre. Y la había dejado. La había dejado mientras su madre le decía lo inútil que era. Lo único que le quedaba de su padre era su hermano mayor Sora. Quien la buscaba por toda la casa mientras maldecía bajo.

-¡Es una niña inútil buena para nada!

-Podrías callarte, mamá… Vengo de la escuela esperando encontrar a mi familia feliz…

-¿FELIZ? ¿COMO? SI ESA NIÑA NO QUIERE ENTENDER

- ¡EN SERIO! CIERRA LA BOCA.

-TU, ¡A MI NO ME CONTESTAS!

-…. ¿Hime?...Donde estas. Bebé. Ya no llores, Sora-nii está aquí…Hime ¿Dónde estás?

-No la llames…Solo sirve para arruinar las cosas

-Oh por favor… ¿Como un estúpido florero vale todo esto? ES UN MALDITO FLORERO.- Dijo el chico mientras subía las escaleras.

-ESE MALDITO FLORERO COSTO MAS DE DOSCIENTOS DOLARES…Es igual a tu padre…NO LA PUEDO VER MAS.- grito Harumi desde la cocina.

Desde que Aizen había muerto. Su familia poco a poco iba dejando de ser una. Harumi su esposa y madre de Sora y Orihime, había cambiado desde ese día. Se había vuelto frívola, y mala con sus hijos, y cosquillosamente más por su hija Orihime. Aizen no solo se había ido. Si no que había dejado a su familia en una profunda oscuridad.

Sora entro al cuarto de su madre y escucho los pequeños sollozos de su hermanita. Paso una mano por su rostro y trago. Con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta del armario encontrando a su hermanita acurrucada mientras lloraba con la chaqueta de su padre puesta.

-Orihime…-Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la atraía a sus brazos. La abrazaba.

-No. No llores, Hime, tus no debes de llorar.- Le rompía el corazón ver a su hermanita de esa manera. Y le dolía aún más cuando la causante de su dolor era su propia madre.

-Vamos pequeña, vamos a tu habitación.- Le dijo mientras la llevaba a su habitación. Y ella dejaba salir un gemido de dolor.

La acostó en su cama y le quito el suéter que llevaba, dejando ver en sus brazos marcas moradas. Orihime no paraba de llorar. Era una niña que buscaba el amor de su madre en medio de unas cucharadas de vinagre. Le dolían sus golpes, pero le dolían más las palabras que su madre le decía. Su único consuelo era su hermano Sora. Él era lo mejor que tenía. Orihime miraba con ojos rojos, la cara de preocupación de su hermano. Sora fue al baño por un botiquín, al regresar saco un ungüento para los golpes y lo aplico en el brazo de su hermanita, mientras cantaba una canción para tranquilizarla. Ambos decían a acapella "Nothing else matters" Él se la cantaba y ella lo acompañaba en el coro. Su hermano era el mejor hermano del mundo. Y también el novio de su hermano: Suke, era la persona más genial que conocía. Sora siempre la hacía reír y la hacía sentir querida. Ella amaba a su hermano y él la amaba a ella. Se acostaron en la cama de Orihime y ambos miraron hacia el techo. Donde ambos habían pegado un dibujo que habían hecho. Era un retrato de ambos. Orihime amaba ese dibujo. Y le gustaba verlo siempre que iba a dormirse. Hime rodeo a su hermano mientras le decía que lo quería y poco a caía dormida. Sora acaricia el hermoso cabello naranja de su hermanita. Hasta que al fin ambos se habían inundado por el sueño. Dejando a su madre alcoholizada en la soledad de una sala llena de desastre.


End file.
